


For Someone

by urmymess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Harry and Louis are kid friends, Kid Fic, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, dont cry, im just trying this out, its not official yet, little babies, little kid bullying, sad kid fic, this is a kid fic, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmymess/pseuds/urmymess
Summary: Sitting on the sidewalk in front of his house, Louis was pouring peroxide into his hair to lighten it. The scorching summer sun was ready to set Louis’ hair ablaze, he just needed to dampen it with the poisonous chemical compound. It was 2001, he was ten, definitely not the brightest in his neighbourhood, but for sure the most fun. His neighbour Harry thought so at least. Most ten year olds think other ten year olds are pretty fun, especially when they sit on the sidewalk in front of their house pouring peroxide on their head, at the same time they colour frogs on the ground with green sidewalk chalk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi, this is a new fic (maybe) that im possibly writing, this is sort of a pilot chapter please tell me what you think. im completely open to any type of suggestions/criticism :)))))

Louis’ childhood was alright. His life at home was great, busy, but great. He had a big family so he never got bored. He was either changing diapers or playing Barbie with his little sisters. He had 7 younger half-siblings,1 from his biological father, whom he has never met, 4, Lottie and Fizzy, Phoebe, and Daisy, from Mark Tomlinson, whose last name he took when his mum married him because he was sick of having the last name of a deadbeat father who didn’t know how to take care of himself or his family, and the last 2, Ernst, and Doris, to Daniel Deakin, a great man. Besides the continuous re-entry of siblings into his home, everything was pretty stable.

Louis is significantly older than his 7 younger siblings so when he was really young, he lived in a small apartment with his mother and step father, attending Sunny fields primary until Lottie was born, they didn’t have enough room so they decided to move into a quaint flat closer to the intercity in Doncaster, resulting in Louis attending Branburgh primary when he was 7. He hated it. He hated leaving all his friend behind and he hated the teachers at his new school. Besides his hatred for his new school, everything else was fine. Soon after Lottie was born, his mum had Fizzy. The trio were unstoppable. They fought constantly, playing, yelling, throwing, everything you could imagine little children doing, they did it. They were proper trouble makers. Louis eventually got used to his new school. He made friends, his best one being Stan. They played footie together almost everyday after school. Living in the same complex made that easy for them, it took Louis about a minute and a half to run to Stan’s flat, which looked almost identical to Louis’. They made a pact to always be friends, no matter what happened.

In school, Louis didn’t excel. He never really tried when it came to academics but he tried his absolute best in drama, anytime a school play came around, Louis was the first to audition for it. He always got the lead role and he even starred in some movies as a child actor. He was basically a prodigy, always telling his mum how he wanted to grow up to be a drama teacher. 

When Louis turned 10, he started to attend Hayfield secondary school with Stan. He wasn’t excited about changing schools again but he had no choice. The same year he started attending Hayfield, his next door neighbours moved out and new people moved in. He was beyond excited because he mum had told him that they had a little boy that was the same age as Louis. He needed a new boy in the neighbourhood, sometimes he got sick of Stan.

\---------------

On the morning of September 3rd , the first day back to school for Hayfield, Louis walked outside his flat to be met with a boy, wearing the same uniform he was wearing, standing outside, facing his front door, probably waiting for his mum to give him a kiss or something like that.

“Hey!” Louis shouted out to the boy, “Do you wanna walk to school with me?” He asked, he didn’t even know his name yet but Louis didn’t want him to feel left out of the neighbourhood, he wanted to make sure that the boy was comfortable, even though it was his first day at this new school too.

The boy smiled, lifting his thumbs into the air, shouting “Sure!” back to Louis. Once the boys mum bid a goodbye and gave him a kiss on the forehead, Louis ran over and grabbed his hand, shouting to his mum that he was leaving, they walked down to the end of the drive and finally then did they speak.

“I’m Louis.” Louis stated, a grin planted on his face smugly.

“I know. My mum told me.” Harry stated back, smugly causing Louis grin to fade a little, the boy was going to challenge him. He didn’t really feel like challenging the boy, like Louis would normally have done, he just grips the boys hand tighter than before and continue to walk. Louis was a little confused though, considering the boy had an accent that differed from his own. It was more proper. He had a northern accent, whilst Louis had a Yorkshire accent. Those were pretty different but they were kids and they didn't care as much as their parents might’ve

“Aren’t you gonna ask me why I moved in next to you?” Harry asked, looking at Louis calmly.

No.” Louis said, nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

They simply continued walking, not making any kind of effort to speed up or slow down or anything like that. They were just walking at a pace they both fell into. Louis looked over at the 

new boy in his neighbourhood, slightly taller than him, but only by about half an inch, brown curly hair laid atop his head falling in front of his face, hiding his burning green eyes slightly. Louis had no idea this boy would change his life in ways he wouldn’t think were even possible. 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write this fic, im going to keep the first part up i guess as a little teaser but this is the extended version, the full first chapter, I hope you enjoy it !!

Louis’ childhood was alright. His life at home was great, busy, but great. He had a big family so he never got bored. He was either changing diapers or playing Barbie with his little sisters. He had 7 younger half-siblings,1 from his biological father, whom he has never met, 4, Lottie and Fizzy, Phoebe, and Daisy, from Mark Tomlinson, whose last name he took when his mum married him because he was sick of having the last name of a deadbeat father who didn’t know how to take care of himself or his family, and the last 2, Ernst, and Doris, to Daniel Deakin, a great man. Besides the continuous re-entry of siblings into his home, everything was pretty stable.

Louis is significantly older than his 7 younger siblings so when he was really young, he lived in a small apartment with his mother and stepfather, attending Sunny fields primary until Lottie was born, they didn’t have enough room so they decided to move into a quaint flat closer to the intercity in Doncaster, resulting in Louis attending Branburgh primary when he was 7. He hated it. He hated leaving all his friend behind and he hated the teachers at his new school. Besides his hatred for his new school, everything else was fine. Soon after Lottie was born, his mum had Fizzy. The trio was unstoppable. They fought constantly, playing, yelling, throwing, everything you could imagine little children doing, they did it. They were proper troublemakers. Louis eventually got used to his new school. He made friends, his best one being Stan. They played footie together almost every day after school. Living in the same complex made that easy for them, it took Louis about a minute and a half to run to Stan’s flat, which looked almost identical to Louis’. They made a pact to always be friends, no matter what happened.

In school, Louis didn’t excel. He never really tried when it came to academics but he tried his absolute best in drama, anytime a school play came around, Louis was the first to audition for it. He always got the lead role and he even starred in some movies as a child actor. He was basically a prodigy, always telling his mum how he wanted to grow up to be a drama teacher. 

When Louis turned 10, he started to attend Hayfield secondary school with Stan. He wasn’t excited about changing schools again but he had no choice. The same year he started attending Hayfield, his next door neighbours moved out and new people moved in. He was beyond excited because he mum had told him that they had a little boy that was the same age as Louis. He needed a new boy in the neighbourhood, sometimes he got sick of Stan.

\---------------

On the morning of September 3rd, the first day back to school for Hayfield, Louis walked outside his flat to be met with a boy, wearing the same uniform he was wearing, standing outside, facing his front door, probably waiting for his mum to give him a kiss or something like that.

“Hey!” Louis shouted out to the boy, “Do you wanna walk to school with me?” He asked, he didn’t even know his name yet but Louis didn’t want him to feel left out of the neighbourhood, he wanted to make sure that the boy was comfortable, even though it was his first day at this new school too.

The boy smiled, lifting his thumbs into the air, shouting “Sure!” back to Louis. Once the boys mum bid a goodbye and gave him a kiss on the forehead, Louis ran over and grabbed his hand, shouting to his mum that he was leaving, they walked down to the end of the drive and finally then did they speak.

“I’m Louis,” Louis stated a grin planted on his face smugly.

“I know. My mum told me.” Harry stated back, smugly causing Louis grin to fade a little, the boy was going to challenge him. He didn’t really feel like challenging the boy, like Louis would normally have done, he just grips the boys hand tighter than before and continue to walk. Louis was a little confused though, considering the boy had an accent that differed from his own. It was more proper. He had a northern accent, whilst Louis had a Yorkshire accent. Those were pretty different but they were kids and they didn't care as much as their parents might’ve. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask me why I moved in next to you?” Harry asked, looking at Louis calmly.

No.” Louis said, nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

They simply continued walking, not making any kind of effort to speed up or slow down or anything like that. They were just walking at a pace they both fell into. Louis looked over at the new boy in his neighbourhood, slightly taller than him, but only by about half an inch, brown curly hair laid atop his head falling in front of his face, hiding his burning green eyes slightly. Louis had no idea this boy would change his life in ways he wouldn’t think were even possible.

Once the boys made it to school, they ran towards the office hall to see what class they would be in and where.

“Come on!! We gotta see what class we’re in before everyone gets here and tramples us!” Louis shouted, tightening his grip on Harry’s hand, pulling him forward as he ran down the corridor. Harry giggling along behind him, running too but not nearly as fast as Louis, he was more of a sit 

down type of kid.

“Look!” Louis pointed up at the papers stapled along the wall in front of the office. “We’re in the same class!” Louis exclaimed, he was so excited about this. “And Stan is in our Homeroom and Gym class!” Louis turned to Harry to see his facial expression, he wanted to know if he was happy about this or not but all the emotion on Harry's face contorted into confusion.

“Who’s Stan?” Harry asked, in a non-offending gesture, he asked Louis who his best friend was because he genuinely had no idea.

“You don’t know who Stan is?”

“Nope.”                                                                                                                                                                           

“Stan the Man?”

“Not a clue.”

“Staniac?”

“No, I really don’t know who Stan is.” Harry sighed, should he know who Stan is? The two ten year olds faced each other just staring, Louis because he was bewildered from Harry’s delusion and Harry because Louis was annoying.

“C’mon, I got a tour of this school last year so I know where all the year 6 classrooms are.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, again, pulling him in the direction of their classroom which was on the bottom floor. All the grades had different floors except for the year 11s and 12s. They shared the top floor. The boys would get their timetables one they reached their class so they would know if they needed to go to a computer lab at any point in the year for maybe science or math.

“Louis, can you slow down? I don’t think we need to run.” Harry asked, out of breath from running all over the place this early in the morning.

“No! We can’t slow down, if we get to our class before anyone else, we get to pick our seats out and we can sit beside each other!” Louis shouted, he did have a point, Harry didn’t want to sit beside anyone else but Louis so he might as well run. They ran, their classroom was on the other side of the school, passed the library, through all the kiddie corridors and through the lunchroom. What a journey.

“Here we are!”

“Finally…” Harry breathed out, from this experience alone, Harry knew that Louis was going to be a lot for him, maybe too much.

“Welcome, boys, what are your names?” The teacher, Ms. Boyle, asked as soon as they walked into the classroom.

“I’m Louis! And this is Harry!” Louis was very forward, Harry just smiled and stood next to Louis, too scared to say anything.

“Why, thank you, Louis, Why don’t you boys take a seat wherever you want and we will wait for the rest of the children to come.” She nodded to them, pushing them lightly by the shoulder, directing them to take a seat near the front but the opted for a seat near the back of the classroom, trying to be cool.

 

“See, I told you so.” Louis whispered to Harry, making him giggle quietly. The two boys talked amongst themselves whilst the other children filed into the classroom patiently, Ms. Boyle taking the name of every student that walked in, causing a line to form outside the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely open to any type of suggestions and/or criticism so please, comment !!
> 
> I have another fic in progress right now too if you would like to read it, here's the link to paste into ur url  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674475/chapters/28894173
> 
> im excited about this one so i hope you like it !! :))

**Author's Note:**

> ok so its short i know but its just a pilot, please tell me what you think !!


End file.
